


[podfic] the random frantic action

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Letters, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Songfic, Sound Effects, Space Stations, Who Killed Amanda Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: They were supposed to save the world. All they got was front row seats to watch the fucking thing burn.
Relationships: Amanda Palmer/The Astronaut, The Astronaut/Amanda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] the random frantic action

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the random frantic action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38185) by [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon). 



****

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pyfv5fvco8m3z39/AFP%20the%20random%20frantic%20action%20sfx.mp3?dl=0) (3.06 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:06:28


End file.
